Feelings from the past
by Darkling
Summary: It's a Irukaka fanfic with some remembering of the war. The characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just playing with them.
1. Chapter 1

_English is not my native language, so maybe there a mistakes in this story. If you find any, please inform me. Thanks! :))_

_(and besides that this is my first fanfic so maybe there will be some mistake)_

**_Feelings from the past_**

_1. Chapter_

"Iruka! Come on! We are going to be late, and Ibiki will be angry" called Kakashi from the living room. They had to get there in five minutes to the ANBU training.

"Sorry, but I can't go" answered the chunnin from the bathroom.

"You have to, it's your training"

"I have other program" said Iruka, when he came out and went straight to the bedroom to get dressed.

"What.." asked Kakashi in disbelieve. Why Iruka didn't mention it sooner? Iruke came out of the room dressed in a worn-out jeans and a casual black T-shirt. The jounnin stared at him, he had never seen this clothes on Iruka before.

"I'm out" he said and left the apartment in hurry.

-------- ------------ -------- ------- -------------- ----------- --------- ----------- -------- ----------- -------- ------------ ------ ------

"Where is Iruka" asked Ibiki, when Kakashi appeared in front of him without his lover.

"I don't know. He said he has other program" answered Kakashi still unsure of what to do with the chunnin's behavior.

"What?" asked the ANBU leader. He wasn't used to being neglected by one of his student. "We have to find him, and drag him to the training field, I will find out some punishment for him for this." He said as he turned to his squad. There were 7 masked people around them, they nodded and left. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and ordered him to follow Iruka's scent. The dog guided them to the darker side of Konoha, to a bar, called: Leftover.

"Are you sure, that he is here?" asked Kakashi. Ibiki just stared at the entrance with unreadable eyes. "Do you know this place?" turned the jounnin to the ANBU leader.

"Yes" answered Ibiki "during the war it was resource for the people who was left in Konoha. Almost every night there was a fight and some young adults who would sing about freedom and peace." With that they entered. In the bar there was semidarkness and a lot of people from the same generation. They recognized Iruka almost immediately _(it wasn't that difficult)_, he sit with other people around a table and they were chatting and drinking. There were a lot of empty glass on the table and some full of some kind of alcohol. Ibiki stepped closer to his temporary student and stared at him.

"...they didn't know it. They were far away from Konoha on missions so they couldn't do anything" said Iruka to one of his companion. Kakashi recognized them, they were Iruka's friend, they were shinobies too.

"I don't agree with you" said Raidou "they had to know. It doesn't matter if you are a jounnin, a chunnin or work for ANBU, you belong to Konoha, and you come home to Konoha. So you have to make sure it is safe to come home" Ibiki, Kakashi and Pakkun went closer to the gang and listen to their talking.

"They didn't spend much time at home, they couldn't know about the status of the city" said Iruka, and then turned around to get the waitress, but he found himself face-to face with his lover and his trainer "Kotetsu! I think I drank too much, because I'm hallucinating."

The addressed chunnin looked up and suddenly stoond up "I'm going to get some more alcohol, because we don't have enough for all of us" and with that he went to the waitress to order more drink. Iruka turned to Raidou with asking eyes.

"You are not hallucinating" said the chunnin simply. Iruka stared at hip for a moment, before turning back to the two standing shinobi.

"Hello" he said with a forced smile "Why don't you join us?" Ibiki looked at Kakashi, the both of them sat down on two empty chair.

"So, what are you doing here getting drunk, instead of training with us?" asked Ibiki without any hesitation.

"Do I have to answer?" answered Iruka hopfully, Ibiki nodded and then waited for the answer. Kotetsu chose that moment to come back with a tray full of glasses."Lets drink first!" said Iruka and grabbed a glass of short drink and drank it. Raidou and Kotetsu followed his example. "We are remembering" said Iruka after that.

"What?" asked Kakashi, he didn't count on this answer.

"We are remembering of the war." said Kotetsu seriously, then made a bitter grin and drank an other short drink.

_Ok._

_So that was the first chapter, I don't know if anybody liked it or not._

_If I get some review I'll continue!_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- ---- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- ---- ---- --- ---- ---

_I' d like to put this monolog somewhere in the story, but I haven't decided yet where. So if somebody has any idea don't hesitate to share it with me. Thanks!_

"We did the only thing we could. We celebrated the death and made a festival of every minute. Then the eldest wanted us to surrender, but we didn't. After that they broke our spirit and made us beg for forgiveness"


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings from the past

2. chapter

_"We are remembering of the war." said Kotetsu seriously, then made a bitter grin and drank an other short drink._

"The war?" asked Kakashi. As far as he know, Iruka didn't fight in the war, he stayed in Konoha and did the officework.

"Yeah" answered Iruka and drank from his glass "After the kyubi, Konoha was short-handed with shinobi and just a few of us could stay here. We didn't want, but we had to." Iruka went quiet and shared a glance with Kotetsu and Raidou.

"We were qualified enough to went out, but we weren't experienced enough to do field missions." continued the story Kotetsu "We had to stay here and keep Konoha and the civilians safe."

"Konoha was nothing that time, nobody trusted in nobody" said Raidou. Kakashi stared at them in disbelieve. He always was on a mission that time "when we wanted to help we always ran into walls, when we wanted to fight they wouldn't let us"

"Who?" asked Ibiki.

"The Elders" answered Raidou"

"They wanted us to remain here and help them"

"We did everything we could, but that was never enough"

"Konoha was destroyed and there were no child playing on the streets" said Iruka "parents were away, and the children were in orphans and they all grew up too fast"

"And we, young adults were orphans to and we did what we could, help them destroy Konoha" finished Raidou.

"But Konoha is still standing" said Kakashi still not understanding the situation.

"Yeah, it took a few year, and maybe the next generations are gonna enjoy it" said Kotetsu with a sad smile. "Iruka, I wanna dance" he said suddenly and grabbed the other chuninns hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Wild boys, never...

Raidou joined them before either Ibiki or Kakashi could said anything. They moved with the music, and others joined them. They were a mass of people who were as close to each others as they could. When the song had come to an end they all went back to their desk.

"You see" started Iruka, still a bit high from the adrenalin from the dance "we lived like this: we enjoyed every moment, and cherished every death, because they were free, while we still had to stay here"

"I think I wanna go home" said Iruka suddenly. Raidou and Kotetsu smiled at their friend, he finally found love, and could move on.

"Then go home with your lover and we promise to keep this handsome ANBU captain entertained." said Kotetsu and flashed a smile at said Captain.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi and before either of the could complaine, he dragged him outside of the bar.

"What was this?" asked Kakashi.

"Just some remembering, but now I want you" and whit that he teleported both of them to their bedroom.

Next day Ibiki had to cancel his lessons, because he just couldn't leave the chunins alone naked in the bed.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
